Time Flies
by NotMarge
Summary: Alice Hamilton must be going crazy. She must. Because she can't possibly be seeing what she thinks she's seeing. There's only one person in the world that might understand. And that's . . . "Hatter?"


I do not own Syfy's Alice.

Still love it tho. Always.

Time Flies

* * *

They were soaring, flying, high in the sky.

Well, technically, in a plane.

They were in a plane. And the _plane_ was flying through the sky.

Alice and her Hatter.

And a bunch of other people she didn't care about.

Several thousand feet above the ground.

Normally she would have balked at the godawful altitude.

Before.

Now she wasn't so worried so much.

Her fear of heights was much lessened now.

Since Wonderland.

And Hatter.

So heights, okay.

Not a big deal.

What was concerning her more was the bizarre sight greeting her through the starboard porthole of the Boeing 747.

It was . . . well . . . it was . . . honestly . . .

She squinted, trying to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

And she wasn't.

It was, rather, _he_ was, right there.

Clear as day.

A rabbit.

A real live rabbit.

Draped in a perfectly tailored, blue-striped waistcoat.

Neutral-striped trousers.

Polished formal wing(of course) tips.

Bowtie.

Round wire rimmed glasses.

His tall, pointy ears poking up on either side of his pristine, teal top hat.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing.

He was riding a bicycle.

Slowly. Serenely.

In midair, mind you.

But no normal bicycle even.

This bicycle had handlebars, yes.

A padded seat, so far as she could see.

A sturdy frame.

And wheels.

But not normal wheels, no.

That would have been too, well, normal.

Clock wheels.

The front wheel bore Roman numerals . . .

 _Right, because they came first, obviously he's historied in time . . ._

. . . while the back wheel displayed more modern numbers, encircled by curlicued vines and tendrils of delicate calligraphy.

So there was a stylishly Old Worlde dressed rabbit pedaling an antique bicycle with a distinguished air through the azure blue sky.

Just above the cloud line and level with the plane.

And behind him, the apparent propulsion of this soaring clocked bicycle contraption, a fan.

Not any old plastic fan.

But a old tymey fan. Lightweight metal. Green fabric fansails.

Supposedly powered by the geared pedals, was her best guess.

Gently spinning. And billowing.

Pushing its rider forward, easy as you please.

And keeping the entire contraption afloat?

Butterflies.

Of all sizes and colors.

Fluttering peacefully together in a huge kaleidoscopic swarm.

Attached in some way to a green umbrella that was, in turn, attached to the rabbit's top hat.

Of course.

And Alice just knew the Dramamine had overdosed her system into drugged hallucinations.

"Hatter . . ."

Her traveling companion leaned into her, peering over her shoulder.

"Do you see . . ."

She caught a whiff of his clean, warm breath as he huffed out a chuckle.

"Well, would you look at that?"

Alice Hamilton Hatter . . .

 _Oooh, your initials are a sigh now, how sexy . . ._

 _Hatter . . ._

. . . didn't dare to glance away from the baffling apparition out the rounded window, not even for her Hatter.

"So he's . . ."

"Real, yeah. Sir Rabbitington Everinggale. Conissuseur of time. Traveler of realms."

As if hearing the moniker, the high flying woodland creature glanced at the bullet-shaped steel to his side.

Past the gaping Alice.

Right to Hatter.

And gave the slightest of dignified nods to former Tea Shop owner of Wonderland.

Before redirecting his gaze stalwartly ahead.

Alice felt another mildly amused exhalation from her companion.

"Just as snooty as ever, him. Still, glad to see him about. Adds an air of whimsy to this humdrum reality."

And Alice continued to ogle out the port window.

And wonder.

* * *

"-lice?"

Alice Hamilton Hatter jerked up from her doze on Hatter's shoulder at the nudge.

And found a quiet, gentle surresh coaxing her awake.

"That pilot bloke said we'll be landing soon. Thought I'd give you a heads-up we're not crashing, yeah?"

She blinked her dream away in a daze.

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

He cocked his head at her curiously.

"You okay?"

She nodded, blinking several times.

"Yeah, sure I am. I think."

He nodded back uncertainly before continuing on with a change of topic.

"Okay, so tell me about this Disney-World again. There's a giant mouse . . . ?"

She grinned at him.

* * *

 **Okay, DinahRay, I wrote. And published. Thanks for motivating me, sweetie.**

 **And, the painting? Hangs in my house. Because, well, I must!**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
